Der nächste Schritt
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Achtung, die Story spielt gegen Ende von HP 6 und ist damit ein SPOILER! Es geht um Severus Snape, seine Motive und Emotionen. Please R


**Der nächste Schritt **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
Eigentlich sollte es zwischendurch einen Liedtext dazu geben und zwar 'The show must go on' von Queen, aber das wäre gegen die Regeln von dieser Seite. Deshalb gibt es hier nur die Sparversion mit x-Markierung anstelle des Liedtextes. Hört einfach das Lied beim Lesen. Die Vollversion lade ich bei Fanfiktion.de hoch.  
A/N: Diese Story spielt **nach Harry Potter Band 6** und enthält darum Informationen aus dem Buch. Also wer das Buch noch nicht kennt, Finger weg von der Story! Mein Dank geht meine unermüdliche Beta-Leserin Simone und an Mariacharly, die mich erst so richtig motiviert und unterstützt hat, diese Story zu schreiben.  
Ich habe hier einfach versucht, das Buch zu verarbeiten. _

-o-o-o-

„Geh ruhig schon vor und beeil dich, Wurmschwanz. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."  
Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen beim eiskalten Klang dieser Stimme, gehorchte aber wortlos und verließ den Raum. Die kaum verhohlene Verachtung der Worte hing noch im Raum. Dennoch war dies nichts gegenüber dem Ausdruck, der jetzt, halb verborgen durch das fahle Licht, auf dem Gesicht des Sprechers auftauchte. Die blassen, hageren Züge hatten sich verhärtet, die Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und über dem Mund bildeten sich tiefe Furchen aus. Hass – ja, Hass und Ekel beherrschten dieses Gesicht. Auch jetzt, da der schmächtige, kleine Zauberer verschwunden war, veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Im Gegenteil, er schien sich zu vertiefen.

_xxx  
xxx_

Auf dem Tisch der kleinen, schäbigen Wohnung lag ein Bündel mit magisch verkleinerten Dingen. Severus Snape warf einen letzten Blick auf seine Wohnung. Die gesamte Unterkunft machte einen noch trostloseren Eindruck als sonst. Im Schein der Kerzen, die im Kandelaber in der Ecke unruhig vor sich hin flackerten, wirkte die Stätte nur noch schmutziger und verlassener als sonst – und so würde sie in Zukunft auch sein. Es wurde höchste Zeit von hier zu verschwinden. Nicht mehr lange und dieser Platz würde von Auroren nur so wimmeln. Zwar wussten nur wenige Leute davon, dass er hier eine Wohnung hatte, aber eine davon war McGonagall und die würde ganz bestimmt dafür Sorge tragen, dass dieses Wissen weitergeben würde. Potter würde keine Informationen zurückhalten, er hatte nicht den geringsten Grund dazu. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer hatte schon den ersten Schritt Richtung Tür gemacht, als er noch einmal stoppte. Zu endgültig war der Schritt, den er jetzt hier gehen würde. Er würde den letzten Rest seines alten Lebens verlassen, um ein neues zu beginnen.

_xxx_

Noch einmal wollte es ihn überrollen, dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht, dieses Gefühl nur ein Spielball im großen Kampf um die Macht zu sein. Aber er wusste, die Gedanken würden ihn nicht weiterbringen und deshalb riss er sich gewaltsam davon los und richtete seine Gedanken auf die Zukunft.  
Seine Zukunft.  
Hatte er überhaupt eine?

Nach dem, was dort draußen in Hogwarts vor nur kurzer Zeit passiert war.  
Nach dem, was er hatte tun müssen?  
Nachdem er Albus Dumbledore getötet hatte.

_xxx  
xxx_

Er hatte das getan, worum er gebeten worden war.  
Gebeten? – Es war mehr ein Befehl gewesen, die Erinnerung an ein Versprechen, das er einst gegeben hatte.  
Das Versprechen zu gehorchen – ohne Wenn und Aber - auch wenn es bedeutete, einen Schaden anzurichten, der ihm zu fatal erschien.  
Er hatte es getan. Er, Severus Snape, war kein Feigling.  
Und jetzt hatte er die Folgen zu tragen.

Der dunkle Lord würde sehr zufrieden mit ihm sein. Er würde nun ein stärkeres Vertrauen bei ihm genießen, sofern der Meister überhaupt Vertrauen zu jemandem hatte. Seine Position unter den Todessern würde nun gefestigt sein. Seine Tat würde auch den stärksten Zweifler verstummen lassen.

Er hatte den Unumstößlichen Eid gegenüber Narcissa Black eingehalten. Er hatte Dracos Auftrag zu Ende geführt und so gleichzeitig sein eigenes Leben gerettet. Severus hatte gewusst, dass der junge Mann nicht fähig sein würde, den letzten Unverzeichlichen Fluch auszusprechen. Er kannte den blonden Jungen seit seiner Kindheit und hatte in Hogwarts Gelegenheit gehabt, sich ein genaues Bild von ihm zu machen. Der ehemalige Hauslehrer von Slytherin traute seinem Schüler durchaus allerhand Missetaten und Gemeinheiten zu, aber einen kaltblütigen Mord, nein, dazu fehlte Draco die brutale Ader seines Vaters.

_xxx  
xxx  
_

Stattdessen war es Severus gewesen, der die abscheuliche Tat hatte vollbringen müssen. Narcissa hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte ihn ausgetrickst, hatte ihm den dritten Teil des Eids untergejubelt, ohne diese 'Kleinigkeit' vorher auch nur erwähnt zu haben. Es hatte ihn überrascht und doch hatte er nur für Sekundenbruchteile gezögert, um dann zu erkennen, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr zurückkonnte. Für ihn war klar gewesen, dass in dem Augenblick sein Tod besiegelt worden war. Nicht so für Albus, den er von dieser Neuigkeit in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Der alte Magier hatte seinem Bericht still zugehört. Erst als Severus als Abschluss hinzufügte, er wäre froh, dass für ihn nun ein Ende seiner Aufgabe in Sicht sei, reagierte der Leiter des Phönixordens. Der ehemalige Zaubertranklehrer erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch.

„Ich kann und will nicht zulassen, dass du dich opferst. Deine Aufgabe und deine Stellung in den Todesser-Kreisen ist zu wichtig. Wir brauchen dich dort. Du musst _um jeden Preis_ deine Tarnung wahren und deinen Auftrag ausführen!" Die Stimme des Zauberers, der so oft wie der Weihnachtsmann persönlich klang, hatte mit einem Mal eine Härte und Strenge, die keinen Widerstand zuließ.

Doch Snape war nicht der Mann, der sich von diesem Ton einschüchtern ließ. „Um _jeden_ Preis – auch wenn der Preis dein Leben ist, Albus?" Leise und dennoch in voller Schärfe hatte er diese Frage gestellt. Der Schulleiter war nicht der Einzige, der es verstand seine Körpersprache zu nutzen. Die Worte des Doppelspions ließen keinen Zweifel daran, was er von Dumbledores Lösung hielt. Wie konnte sein Mentor von ihm erwarten, dass er diese schändliche Tat beging? Severus hielt dem Blick von Albus stand. Keiner von beiden wollte als Erster wegsehen. Schließlich blitzen die Augen des Älteren auf und leise sagte er: „Dann muss ich es dir befehlen. Du wirst mir gehorchen ... du hast es versprochen!"

Diese Worte klangen Snape auch jetzt noch im Kopf. An diese Worte hatte er sich gehalten, als sie dort oben auf dem Astronomieturm gestanden hatten und er den verhängnisvollen Fluch ausgesprochen hatte.  
Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt und würde auch den letzten Auftrag ausführen, den Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen hatte: Bleibe bei den Todessern - als einer von ihnen. Deine Tarnung wird perfekt sein. Niemand wird glauben, dass du auf unserer Seite kämpfst. Harry braucht deine Unterstützung im letzten entscheidenen Kampf.

_xxx  
xxx_

Albus' Plan war aufgegangen. Er, Severus lebte noch, weil er seinen Eid eingehalten hatte. Der dunkle Lord und seine Gefolgsleute würden nun keinen Zweifel mehr haben, auf welcher Seite Snape stand. Durch einen Zufall (wenn es einer war) wusste Potter, was oben auf dem Turm passiert war und auch er war überzeugt, dass Snape zur dunklen Seite gehörte. Als der Junge der-nur-nervte ihn auf dem Gelände angegriffen hatte, hatte er ihn einfach nur abgewehrt. Immerhin konnte er ihm noch einen letzten Ratschlag angedeihen lassen. Es war allerdings nicht sicher, ob Potter fähig war, diesen auch zu verstehen. Wann würde dieser Junge endlich begreifen, wie wichtig es war, den Mund zu halten und seinen Geist zu verschließen?

Er konnte davon ausgehen, dass durch Potter die Informationen über die Umstände von Dumbledores Tod bekannt würden beziehungsweise es bereits waren. Das war der Grund, warum er sich von jetzt an verstecken musste wie die anderen Todesser, die gesucht wurden. Er würde wie verlangt nach außen hin nun ganz einer von ihnen werden. Er würde die Rolle perfekt erfüllen ohne eine Sekunde zu haben, in der er etwas anderes sein dürfte.

_xxx  
xxx  
xxx_

Er war nun Snape, der Todesser und der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore und niemand würde gewahr, dass dies nur Rolle war, die er spielte. Niemand hatte eine Ahnung davon, was er auf sich nahm ... für die gute Sache. Welch bittere Ironie, dass er jetzt neue Schuld auf sich geladen hatte, um eine alte Schuld zu begleichen, die schon so lange sein Gewissen belastete. Jene Schuld, die ihn damals veranlasst hatte sich an Albus Dumbledore zu wenden.  
Aber es war jetzt nicht die Zeit über Vergangenes nachzudenken. Ein Ruck fuhr durch den Körper, der wie immer und diesmal durchaus passend, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war. Noch wirkten die Züge des Mannes entspannt, als wollte er die letzten Minuten seines alten Lebens ausnutzen - ein letztes Mal er selbst sein - bevor er nach außen endgültig zu dem wurde, den alle in ihm zu sehen glaubten.

_xxx  
xxx  
xxx_

Von jetzt an gab es nur noch ein Ziel für ihn.  
Er musste so lange in den Reihen der Todesser überleben, dass er im entscheidenen Kampf eingreifen und den Überraschungseffekt nutzen konnte, um die gute Seite zu unterstützen.  
Egal was der Meister von ihm verlangte, er musste es tun, um sein Versprechen einzuhalten. Die Informationen, die er von Albus bekommen hatte, musste er ganz tief im Inneren seines Geistes verschließen, um im richtigen Augenblick von ihnen Gebrauch zu machen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore es geschafft hatte, Potter so viel beizubringen, dass dieser seine Aufgabe ebenso gründlich und gut ausführte wie er, Severus, es tat. Der Schulleiter hatte es zwar niemals direkt gesagt, doch aus dem Verhalten des mächtigen Zauberers hatte Severus erkennen können, dass Albus der Überzeugung war, dass der junge Mann tatsächlich derjenige war, der den dunklen Lord besiegen könnte. Das war ein Gedanke, der Severus nicht gerade beruhigte, aber trotzdem würde er alles tun, um ihn zu unterstützen.

_xxx  
xxx  
xxx  
xxx_

Ohne dass irgendjemand ihm hätte anmerken können, was in seinem Kopf vorging, lief Severus zur Tür. Mit sicherer Hand öffnete er sie und trat nach draußen in die warme Sommerluft, die sich mit dem unangenehmen Geruch des Flusses in der Nähe mischte. Der Magier zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Was gäbe er jetzt darum, einfach weggehen zu können. Er wollte von allen in Ruhe gelassen werden. Sollten sie sich doch alle ohne ihn bekriegen. Er wollte nicht mehr. Doch dafür war es zu spät. Der Doppelagent steckte zu tief in dieser Angelegenheit mit drin. Er hatte keine Chance dem Desaster zu entkommen.

_xxx  
xxx  
_

Er würde seine Pflicht erfüllen und den perfekten Todesser verkörpern und niemand würde merken, wo seine waren Prioritäten lagen.  
Es war ja nicht so, dass es neu für ihn war, den Leuten etwas vorzuspielen. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, hatte er sein Leben lang nichts anderes getan. Schon in jungen Jahren hatte Severus lernen müssen, wie wichtig es war, dass andere nicht erfuhren, was in Wahrheit vor sich ging. Seine Mutter hatte ihm sehr schnell beigebracht, dass es niemanden etwas anginge, was in ihrer Familie vor sich ging. Als Konsequenz daraus hatte er sich angewöhnt, sich von niemandem in die Karten schauen zu lassen und immer einen Trick, einen Ausweg parat zu haben, wenn er in eine verzwickte Situation geriet. Später hatte ihm diese Fähigkeit geholfen zu überleben. Das war die Zeit, als er angefangen hatte, für Dumbledore zu spionieren.  
Seine besondere Begabung in Legilimens und Occlumentik hatten ihn zu einem perfekten Doppelagenten gemacht und machten ihn immer noch dazu. Das Ironische daran war, dass er zu perfekt war. Niemand wusste, dass er immer noch auf der guten Seite stand.

_xxx  
xxx  
xxx_

Snapes Schritte halten auf den Pflastersteinen wider, als er durch die Straßen mit den verfallenen, zerstörten Häusern ging. Es wurde Zeit, er musste zum dunklen Lord, um seinen Bericht abzugeben. Zwar hatte er seinen Teil des Plans korrekt erfüllt, aber eigentlich wäre das ja Dracos Aufgabe gewesen. Mit viel Glück würde der junge Mann den Zorn des Meisters überleben. Dabei konnte Severus ihn nicht unterstützen. Im Gegenteil, er durfte auch hier kein Mitleid zeigen, denn das würde ihm als Schwäche ausgelegt werden und Schwächen konnte er sich keine erlauben. Er war jetzt nur noch ein Zauberer aus dem Gefolge des dunklen Lords, der die Aufträge seines Herrn gehorsam erledigte. Genau darauf war er reduziert worden. Es gab keine anderen Dinge mit denen er identifiziert werden konnte. Er war kein Zaubertränkemeister, kein Lehrer mehr. Er war auch nicht mehr Mitglied im Orden des Phönix. Er war einfach nur noch Snape, der Todesser ... und Mörder. Doch dies war alles Teil des Plans gewesen. Der dunkelhaarige Mann hob den Kopf, seine dunklen Augen starrten in die Ferne, wo die Dunkelheit langsam dem Licht wich.

_xxx  
xxx  
xxx_

Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass seine Tat für viele seiner Schüler eine Bestätigung sein würde. Sie würden bestimmt behaupten, sie haben das schon immer geahnt. Er hatte ja auch nie Anlass gegeben, dass sie sich eine andere Meinung von ihm bilden konnten. Niemand wusste, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah. Der Einzige, der einen kleinen Einblick hatte, wie der wahre Snape aussah, war tot, getötet von ihm selber. Den einzigen Menschen, der ihm einst Zuflucht geboten hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Er musste seine Seele ganz tief in sich verbergen, er durfte sich nicht erlauben, dass sie zu Tage kam und noch mehr Schaden nahm. Es gab nur noch dieses eine Ziel, für das er arbeitete und dann war er frei. Aber bis dahin ... .

_xxx  
xxx  
xxx  
xxx_

Severus würde nicht eher ruhen, bis der dunkle Lord besiegt worden war. Ihm einst zu folgen war sein größter Fehler gewesen, ein Fehler für den er heute noch bezahlte. Ein Fehler, dessen Tragweite er in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn nicht erkannt hatte. Ein Fehler, der dazu geführt hatte, dass er sich jetzt in dieser Situation befand. Aber er war jetzt in einer Position, in der er im entscheidenen Moment etwas bewirken konnte. So hatten Albus und er gehofft und die Rechnung schien aufzugehen. Er würde jetzt den unterwürfigen Diener des dunklen Lords spielen und niemand würde Zweifel daran haben, dass er es auch wirklich war.

_xxx  
xxx  
xxx_

Der Magier hatte inzwischen das Ufer des Flusses erreicht und starrte in das schmutzige Wasser. Noch ein paar Schritte und er würde apparieren. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch. Severus wusste noch nicht, wie er die Kraft aufbringen würde, das durchzuziehen, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Bislang hatte er sich durch seine Tätigkeit in der Schule bei vielen Aufträgen des Meisters zurückhalten können. Damit war jetzt Schluss. Ihm graute vor den Taten, die er würde begehen müssen - im Namen des dunklen Lords. Doch wenn er überleben wollte, musste er alles tun, was dieser verlangte. Und das würde er tun.

_xxx  
xxx  
xxx_

Severus spannte seine Muskeln an und sein Gesicht bekam diesen gleichmütigen Ausdruck, den er gleich einer Maske aufsetzte. Er sammelte seine Gedanken und apparierte in die Nähe des Treffpunktes der Todesser, wo er von seinem Meister erwartet wurde. Mit elastischen Schritten lief Snape weiter bis er sich fast direkt vor dem dunklen Lord befand. Er ging in die Knie und küsste den Saum von Lord Voldemorts Umhang.

„Severus, mein treuer Diener!"

**Ende**

_Hat es euch gefallen oder war es grottenschlecht? Ich freue mich über eure Meinungen (auch über Kritik). Wer anderer Meinung ist, kann gerne mit mir im Forum Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt unter: _http/www.forenking.de/cgi-bin/data/foren/F2031/cutecast.pl mit mir darüber diskutieren :o).

_Hallo HG/SS-Fans, schaut doch mal in die Story 'One of the boys'. Wir Schreiberlinge übersetzen diese witzige Story von Rilla gerade._


End file.
